


Special Smile

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Drabble Tag 5 - Femslash 100 [30]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for Drabbletag5 @ femslash100 Prompt: Buffy The Vampire Slayer: Kennedy/Willow - smile</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salmon_Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/gifts).



"There it is," Kennedy said.

"What?"

"That smile."

"What," Willow gave a little gasp, "smile?"

"The special smile you only have," Kennedy twisted her fingers, watching her girlfriend's face, "when my fingers are inside you."

"I don't have a special fingering smile," Willow protested, her cheeks flushing red.

"You do," Kennedy eased her fingers back then thrust them in deep. "And it is so fucking cute. Just another reason to get you naked and ravage you."

Willow arched her back, groaning as Kennedy jerked and wriggled her two fingers, settling to rub rapid when she hit just the right spot.


End file.
